Meeting of Darkness
by Anthony Strong
Summary: Link meets his darker counterpart in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting of Darkness**

**Prologue**

Today was just a normal day for Link, he was running in the Ordon forest, when he remembered the dreams he had been having, the dreams were horrible. He had remembered that he was looking in the water, and in the reflection he saw wasn't his. His eyes were weird, and the clothing was different, it was darker, it looked just like him yet it was nothing like him. Stopping at the stream to get a drink, he looked down the reflection he saw wasn't him. He screamed and then all was black. He awoke in his bed, "Dreaming of a having a dream, wow that's a new one" Link murmured to himself.

Chapter One.

Link was outside fixing up the area around his house when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Link!", "Link do you have time to spend some time with me?" Ilia asked running towards him.

"No Ilia, I'm sorry i have to work at the ranch." Link told her.

"That damned Fado always making you work" She fumed.

"It's not his fault, he's not that young anymore" link said defending his friend.

"Yeah i know" She said sighing "its just that i wish that you could spend more time with your friends and family" She told him.

"Family? What family?" Link asked.

"Well you know what i meant" She said

."Alright well i better go before Fado gets angry.",

"alright, see ya later Link." she called out to him as he started running away.

"It's about time" Fado said chuckling to let Link know he was joking.

"Sorry about that" Link wheezed out of breath. "Got stuck helping rescue the baby cradle from the damned monkey again."

"Again? Maybe you should teach that monkey a lesson." he said

"With what? I gave up my sword after last time" link asked.

"I don't know, improvise."

"humph, that's easy for you to say, why don't you do it then?" Link asked defensively.

"Hey I was just saying, no need to get angry." Fado said starting to get defensive himself.

"Its ok, I'm just in a poor mood, didn't get much sleep" Link said.

"oh sorry to hear that, now link could you help me herd the sheep in the barn?" Fado asked.

"You just have so much trouble with those sheep don't you?" Link said laughing

"Yeah, they don't like me much." Fado replied seriously.

Link was now herding the sheep into the barn using his horse, while he was getting the last couple into the barn, one of them turned back and started running towards link. Running as fast as it could it ran right into link's horse. Link heard the crack as the horse fractured her legs. The horse fell, and link went down with her. Fado came running up,

"Damn it! It got away, you go catch it I will tend to the horse." Link got up and brushed the dust off of his legs and nodded, luckily he wasn't injured. Jumping the fence with ease he started into pursuit, after a while link saw where it was running, it was running towards the spring. When he got there he found the sheep sitting there drinking peacefully. He jumped forward and quickly tied the sheep to a tree. Walking forward he stopped and got a drink from the small stream going into the spring. after he had finished he looked down, and just like in his dream, he didn't see his own reflection.

"AAAHH" Link cried out and fell backwards, he pulled out his sword and stepped forward but it was only his regular reflection. "Maybe i was just imagining it" Link sighed in relief. Walking over to the sheep, he untied it and led it through Ordon Village back up towards the ranch.

"Another one? Man we need to fix those fences" The mayor commented. It wasn't a rare occasion that the sheep got out, and it wasn't rare that the mayor said that he would do something, and then never do it. The mayor was a pretty tough guy, but in all fairness he liked to get things done the easy way. He was known to have falsely won sumo matches in fact he passed on a few secrets to link, which he had only used grudgingly. Link just kept walking with his sheep, until he came across Fado.

"Well about time" Fado said, those words had become a daily phrase and link was already fed up with them.

"Fado not now!" Link fumed.

"Alright sorry i was just joking sheesh." Fado replied defensively. "Alright well I'll let you have the day off, since you've already done so much" Fado told link.

"Thank you i greatly appreciate this" Link happily said to Fado.

"Don't thank me, you earned it" Fado said patting link on the back.

"Oh yeah and your wages" Fado said handing Link an orange rupee. "Just don't spend it all in one place" He said chuckling.

"Don't worry i don't intend to." Link said chuckling.

Link didn't feel like talking to Ilia right away since he knew she was probably still mad at him for leaving her for work.

"Guess I'll pay a visit to Skull Kid" Link told himself. Running through brush and thick forest, he found his old trail again, after the mirror broke, Link decided to make a easier trail to access the temple of time and Skull Kid. Running along the rocky worn path he heard a familiar trumpet. Turning around he saw the skull kid,

"hehehehehe" The skull Kid laughed. "Will you play with me?" He asked link.

"Sure, i need to train some more anyways" Link answered as if he didn't already plan on it. Skull Kid blew a familiar note with his trumpet, up raised some puppets, they advanced on link. Link's instincts took over, his eyes dimmed but his hearing magnified. Eyes could be deceiving but ears weren't. He heard some rustling to the side, jumping to the right, he got hooked on his right shoulder.

"Damn it, link swore to himself, I should of anticipated that." He rolled to the left and just barely escaped a swipe at his torso. Pulling out his sword, he brought it over his head, when he brought it down he moved it to the side, and kicked the puppets legs out from under him. When the puppet was just trying to get up, link swept his sword down beheading the puppet. Showing off had cost him the ability to defend himself from behind though and he was brought down.

"Ahhh" Link growled, pulling out clawshot he targeted the top of a tree, he then pushed the release button that sent him up, but he had miscalculated his weight and distance, and had overshot, instead of landing on the tall branch he flew over it and landed on the ground beside. CRAACK! Link heard his shinbones snapping, pain as well as nausea rolled over him, he puked on the ground, spitting up blood, the last image he saw before passing out were the puppets converging on him. When he woke up he found himself in his bed, and a note written on some bark next to him that read _I hope we can play again later - skull kid._ "Wow, skull kid actually brought me into the village, its been years since he's been back. Of course he knew the town was probably in an outrage, it had been at least a year since anything interesting had happened and the towns folk made a huge deal over anything they could. he tried to sit up, but was racked with pain, looking down at his foot he saw it was crudely bandaged,

"wow the Skull Kid must really feel bad about this" Link thought.

A year ago when link first tried to claim the master sword the Skull Kid was ruthless and only cared about having fun. Link returned to the Skull Kid a year after his 'adventure' and taught the Skull Kid manners, and how to have fun without hurting people. Many people had warned Link that it was a lost cause and that they would never forgive the Kid for the crimes he committed. Some hundred years ago, the Skull Kid took a mask of power and had wreaked destruction on a neighboring kingdom known as Termania, the Skull Kid had been forgiven by the hero that link was linked to by ancestry and blood, and that was also the hero that defeated the possessive powers of the mask. However Skull Kid felt that he couldn't stay because of being so ashamed, he left for a place that no one would bother him at. A place fabled to be impossible to get through. That place's name was called the Lost Woods. Living there had granted the Skull Kid an abnormally long life, since the forest was enchanted by a great guardian spirit, and it was also the home of many fairies which could improve life times by hundreds to thousands of years. However the fairies would only heal those that were worthy, Skull Kid was the one exception though, they took pity on him and had became his friend, they didn't want a friend that would die, so they blessed him with the gift of immortality.

Snapping out of his thoughts Link remembered the dark reflection that he saw in the water, it bore a scary resemblance to himself, and that had unnerved him horribly. He was trying to find a way to get out of his house, he was located on the door level, but he couldn't get around without some crutches, link looked around and saw some crutches,

"Wow, I really need to do something for Skull Kid" Link said out loud.

"Well when you get better than come play with me" A voice called out from the story above the one he was currently on.

"Skull kid?" Link called out.

"What?" Skull kid called out.

"What are you doing?" Link called out in wonder.

"Making sure you get better, I haven't had anyone to play with lately, and the one person I did play with got hurt." Came a sniffle from above.

"Its alright, it was my fault anyways" Link reassured the sad boy, if you could call him a boy, He was much older and wiser than link, but he had many childish attributes.

"well than lets go on a walk, I'll get you accepted by the town in no time, just don't raise any of your puppets in town, or people will get scared and angry" Link instructed.

"Alright! But do you really think they'll like me?" He asked with a small voice.

"Sure, you did save a hero after all" Link said laughing, although link was very depressed a year ago, he learned to move on, every once in a while he would remember that sweet/sour imp that had changed his life. In face link couldn't remember when he had been so happy since he had started playing with Skull Kid.

"alright lets go", link said trying out his Crutches.

"Right behind ya" Skull kid said jumping down from the higher story of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What are you doing with HIM?" The mayor asked Link when he walked by,

"Well I'm going on a walk with my friend." Link answered him dryly.

"What reasons do you have to be HIS friend" The mayor asked suspiciously,

"Well for one, he is kind and gentle, and the only reason that the beasts from the sacred grove don't attack us, and he did happen to save my life." Link told him.

"How did he save your life", He asked quite stubbornly.

"I over shot with my clawshot and I ended up landing on my ankles wrong, and they were fractured", link explained.

"Well than in that case, any friend of link's is a friend of ours, I'm sorry that you have been given so much trouble from our villagers" The mayor apologized to the grinning boy.

"Its ok, it was nice to see someone even if they were only there to threaten me." The Skull Kid told him, with the grin still across his face.

About an hour later, the mayor had gathered all of the people from the town, and had ordered a town meeting. after everyone was

assembled, the mayor stood up and told them,

"The exile that was acted upon Skull Kid over a hundred years ago has been removed, not only has he been a good friend to us all without us even knowing about it, he has saved a hero's life, a hero that we depended on. that hero was Link." The mayor started to finish up with his short speech?

"WHAT?" One villager shouted in outrage,

"HE has no reason to be here?" Another shouted.

"QUIET!" The mayor shouted, he has helped us, and this town would of already been consumed if he hadn't been warding the enemies back." the mayor clarified. Than Link jumped into the conversation,

"What reason do you have to refuse him?" Link said angrily.

"Well he, but, a 100 years ag-" One of the villagers sputtered.

"Stop" Link said "Were you there? you have no proof, where did this ban even come from? It says in the records that the one great majority accepted his apology, the only reason he came here is because he felt he had done something bad. You should all be ashamed." With that Link grabbed the Skull Kid's arm and dragged him off, though it wasn't very effective when link was in a cast.

"Where are we going?" Skull Kid asked Link.

"Sacred Grove" Link answered back, "If they wont accept you, than I wont accept them" eventually they will be begging for us to come back, Don't worry I wont leave you Skull Kid, you have been one true friend to me." Link told his friend.

"Thanks Link, hey do you think that we could visit the Great Fairy?" He asked link happily.

"Great fairy? I didn't know that there was any on the surface of the land" Link answered him.

"Yes, oh she's great I think you'd like her link!" Skull kid said really enthusiastically.

"Alright lead the way" Link told the Skull Kid. They had gone through masses of bushes and trees, but eventually they came to a clearing, there was warm water, and on that warm water, was a throne, sitting on that throne was the great fairy.

"Link, I'm surprised you came!" The Great Fairy told him.

"You know me?" Link cautiously asked her. "Sure, who doesn't? Besides Skull Kid was always telling me about your adventures" Link looked over at skull kid and saw him blush, though if it was from her words or her body he could not tell as she was nude, and only her hair prevented further viewing of her breasts.

"I see that battle has made you weary, lets see if I can fix that" With that said she raised her hands, and when her hands came up so did her hair, link was not focusing on the energy building up in her hands though. Skull Kid nudged him, and he than focused on the more important matters, when the energy came at him, he passed out.

Waking up, his cast was gone, and he could see that his wounds were mended, also he realized that he had enhanced sight, hearing and reflexes.

"What happened?" Link asked groggily.

"I just passed on some power that you deserve and will need, if I know anything about your up coming adventures" She giggled. "Now rest, when you wake up, you will find yourself with the Skull Kid at his home." Link fell back asleep so fast that he couldn't even ask questions. Waking up later he found himself inside of a giant tree, looking around he saw other giant tree's that had old letters leading up into the buildings. "This is a secret place, where I live, it used to be inhabited by a race of immortal kids, but no one knows what happened" Link sat up and looked around, something about this place just seemed to be familiar, "Seems familiar to you doesn't it? Skull Kid asked Link. "According to the texts that I found in some of the older houses. Pointed towards the conclusion that your great ancestor the 'hero of time' lived in this same house." Skull Kid said. Skull Kid was very childish at points in his life, but if there was one thing he wasn't that was dumb.

Link got up and walked around, he than realized that his balance was also better than it was from before his last encounter. He jumped and ended up jumping more than ten feet high, he ran and his speed was increased, "Skull Kid do you want to 'play'" link asked Skull Kid

"Sure" Skull kid yelled happily. He took out his trumpet/horn, and blew a note on it, ten puppets rose up, link took his Ordon sword out and started running, he took out his clawshot and pointed it a very tall tree, it couldn't quite reach yet, so he jumped, propelled by the force of his legs he flew upwards, he shot it and hooked onto the tree, turning he kicked his foot against the tree bursting him towards the Skull Kid's puppets, he pulled out his sword and slashed and beheaded two of the ten puppets, he spun his sword and killed another two by breaking there torso's in half, it came to be that this wasn't even much of a challenge anymore, he spun his sword at a leisurely pace, but to a naked eye, it would seem that he was a blur. So the Skull Kid decided to do something else, he decided to join in the battle himself, he pulled out a suspicious looking sword, and Link laughed a little, thinking that the Skull Kid was inadequate with a sword.

He was wrong, he turned to face Skull Kid, and then Skull Kid was gone, behind him he heard laughing, and he turned but Skull Kid wasn't there either. Turning around he came face to face with the Skull Kid, the sudden apparition of Skull Kid startled him.

"AAAH" link yelled falling backwards. The Skull Kid just laughed, and started toying with Link, by swinging his sword recklessly and just narrowly missing Link. The Skull Kid stopped when his sword was pointed at Link's heart. Still laughing he helped link up,

"The problem is your footwork" Skull Kid told him seriously now. "If you want I could train you to hone your senses." Link just nodded. Through the next two years everything had continued on, as his first day staying with Skull Kid had, he would sleep, get up and then train all day long. After two years later, Link was a master swordsman, no one could even hope to challenge him, only Skull Kid, but Skull Kid never used his sword unless training, it just wasn't his style, he liked to use his puppets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Another year later Link sat outside, with Skull Kid, and was fishing, When a few Bokoblins ran through the brush, Both Link and Skull Kid jumped up and drew there swords, link fighting and had already killed two of the five Bokoblins, and the Skull Kid's puppets were already converging on the all but helpless enemy. Skull Kid was grinning, when there was one last Bokoblin left he dispelled his puppets and pulled out his sword, he knew this would be easy, the Bokoblin drew out his sword and charged the Skull Kid Recklessly. The Skull Kid didn't wait any longer, he slashed his sword and had slit the enemies jugular. Now that the adrenaline had gone he felt anything but happy, he realized that the Bokoblin's probably had families, and couldn't help but feel remorse for their deaths.

"What's wrong?" Link asked the boy.

"I just wish that there was more than this" Skull Kid answered,

"All we do is just kill" He said sadly.

"There was nothing that we could do this time" Link reminded him "We were taken by surprise" He finished.

"Yeah I suppose your right, I just wish that it hadn't turned out like this". Link marveled at the way that Skull Kid was feeling, a year ago, four years ago Skull kid would of laughed with glee as he cut down the foe, but now he was a better person because of his feelings, that is if you could call him a person.

It was just one day that changed Link's life. He was fishing again with skull kid not even a week later, when they were interrupted again by other Bokoblins, they made mince meat of them and continued on. A half hour later, Link was looking in the water, and he saw his own reflection, but then it disappeared, he then felt the cold feeling of steel against his throat. The steel was quickly removed, and he heard a grunt, turning quickly he saw himself, only it was darker, and had eyes that he could tell had a hatred, and blood lust in them. He saw that the imposter was fighting with Skull Kid,

"Skull Kid, what is this guy?" Link asked Skull Kid, Skull Kid answered quickly

"It looks just like you, do you have a brother" But link didn't answer, instead he grabbed his sword and they both fought against this powerful opponent. Link and Skull Kid were losing badly, Skull kid and even link with combined powers and advanced reflexes and perfect swordsman were losing.

Right as the imposter was about to strike the killing blow to Link, his eyes widened and he turned around and fled. Link then saw six half naked girls running through the clearing, he recognized that five were from the Cave of Ordeals an abandoned prison, and that the last one was the Great Fairy from the sacred grove. They all had the same weapons, all except the one from the Sacred Grove. The ones from the Cave of ordeals, had bastard swords, and then the last one had a bow and arrows that looked suspiciously like the Light arrows that Zelda possessed. They didn't even stop though, they were running beautiful and coordinated, all link could do was gawk. They ran in the direction of the Imposter. Link decided to follow, him and skull kid looked somewhat less than stunning, to men running awkwardly from exhaustion and trying to keep up with the fairies. Finally one of the Fairies stopped and talked to them.

"Is this the first time that you have seen him?" The fairy asked link.

"Ye-yes." Link stuttered, I have seen him in reflections but I just thought I was day dreaming, what the hell is he?" Link asked.

"Couldn't you tell? It was you. You see after you received the Triforce of Courage, your darker side was cleansed from your body, and imprisoned in an alternate realm, that way you wouldn't be possessed by the evil and greed that is usually made from the Triforce."

"Mum, So how did he escape?" Link asked suspiciously.

"You saw him in your reflections, right? There's your answer, he finally gained enough power to escape using your own reflection, he just changed your image so that you looked like him. It was always your reflection, but when you gained the power from the Great Fairy of the Grove, it actually opened up your full potential and released him as well, however he could never do anything so he bided his time until he would leave, when you gained power so did he." She explained.

"What does he want?" Link asked.

"Only you know, what would you want if you could get anything without bearing consequences?" She asked him.

"He's after the Triforce" Link suddenly answered. "Alright, I'm going to need the Master Sword" Link said abruptly.

"I thought that's what you have." Skull Kid said. "No, this is just a look a-like, that way if it was stolen a sword of legend wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Where is it then?" Skull Kid asked him.

"You'll see soon enough." Link laughed. By that time the Fairies were starting to return, there faces were grim,

"He escaped" their leader informed them.

"Where to?" Link asked.

"If we knew that it wouldn't be a problem" A Fairy pointed out.

"Good point." Link replied.

It was getting late now, and Skull Kid and Link were both running through Ordon village, they had to pass through to get to Hyrule Field. The speed and grace of Link and Skull Kid amazed them, they hadn't seen either for years, and there was an over whelming joy in there hearts. There was also thrill at seeing Link hop easily from house top to house top, Skull Kid was grinning, and knew that Link was showing off. They ran out of the gates, and kept running until they Hyrule Field.

"Where to?" Skull Kid asked.

"Towards Snow Peak." Link answered. They ran and finally entered the Zora Domain.

"Hello again, would you like me to take you to the Throne room?" a guard asked.

"That wont be necessary" Link replied, he wanted to avoid much contact with people, it had been years since he had been with anyone other than Skull Kid and he was nervous. Link started to climb the vines at an amazing speed, in less than five minutes he was at the top, and Skull Kid was right behind him. They reached the ice Caverns and passed through them to the trail to Snow Peak.

"Be careful, its freezing out there" Link warned Skull Kid upon entering the trail to snow peak Manor.

They continued on through the constant blizzard that threatened there lives. Finally after hours of trudging through the snow, they reached the top. They both saw Yeto and Yeta racing on big pieces of ice.

"Don't ask" Link chuckled seeing Skull Kid's expression, they reached the top where there was a tree, on top of the tree were big chunks of ice, however what they were looking for wasnt on top of the tree it was under it.

He stuck his fake master sword through the ground, and sliced away, fifteen minutes later he was pulling up a giant chest, he opened it and saw the sword.

"This is where you kept the legendary sword? In an unlocked chest?" Skull Kid asked him, ridiculing his decision,

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Link said defensivly. After they had grabbed the sword they left immediately trying not to get seen by the Yeti's, about four hours later they were walking away from the Zora Domain.

"Alright where do we go now" Skull Kid asked.

"I have no idea..." Link answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"where the hell am I going to find, the Triforce?" Link asked himself.

"I don't know" Skull Kid answered.

"It was a rhetorical question" Link grumbled. "Skull Kid were going to camp here, could you get some food?" Link asked Skull Kid.

"Sure be back in a second" and sure enough not more than a few seconds later, Skull Kid came back with a few rabbits in his hands, not much longer later, they had the rabbits cooking over a fire.

"Kinda nice to have new scenery." Link said.

"Yeah, it is" Skull Kid asked. Link didn't continue talking though, he knew that Skull Kid wanted to just drink in the scenery of the beautiful night.

The next day, they set out for Ordon Village, Link figured that he owed the kids, and Ilia, an apology for his sudden disappearance, walking through the tall grass, he felt rustling to the side of him, he kept a nervous eye on it, but kept walking, suddenly something grabbed his legs, and he fell. He then heard the giggling, and realized that Skull Kid was playing another trick on him.

"You'll never get far in life, if you aren't alert" Skull Kid scolded still laughing. "In fact I don't know how you even triumphed over the dark lord."

"Yeah I'll show you!" Link replied almost angrily, he was fiercely competitive, and he was quick to prove that he was just as good as anyone else.

Him and Skull Kid wrestled for a little bit, until eventually link was sitting there panting, and skull kid was no where in site. Soon he felt a huge thud on his back, and looking up saw skull kid standing triumphantly.

"Do you mind not doing that?" link asked.

"Sorta" Skull Kid answered laughing.

"Never mind" Link said grumbling.

They both continued on there journey, until they finally entered Ordon Forest, the first thing he did, was visit Fado, the moment link stepped foot on the property, a bull came running at him.

"just like old times.." Sighed link.

"Look out here comes another" Came a voice from inside the barn.

Link looked towards it and saw Fado step out. There was a moment while they just stared at each other, than in seconds they were wrapped in a brotherly embrace. Skull Kid just stood there looking awkward, and link saw Fado's eyes linger on the kid. But then he paid attention to link again.

"What can I do for you?" Fado asked eagerly.

"Get those sheep to obey for one thing" Link said joking.

"Yeah I sure wish that were possible, I'm not sure that even Darbus could do that" Fado said acting serious.

"I'm sure he could, but that's not why were here, Were going to need a place to stay" Link told him.

"Oh, well if you want you two could sleep in separate hammocks in the Barn."

"I would appreciate that" Link said.

"_We _would appreciate that" Skull Kid corrected Emphasizing we.

"Does anyone else know about you returning?" Fado asked.

"Not at the moment, and I would appreciate this if you wouldn't tell, at least until tomorrow morning"

"Alright, you have my word he told them"

They then retired to there sleeping quarters, which consisted of hammocks under a barn roof. They both were asleep in moments, the one thing that was different between the two is that while skull kid didn't make a noise while sleeping, Link sat there snoring like a war horn. Amazing as it was skull kid slept perfectly, learning to cope with the noise after a few years. Funny thing is that they were not even friends any more, they had escalated to something more, something like brothers.

"We should go to the library now" Link told Skull Kid.

"Where is that at?" He asked groggily, for he had just woken.

"Somewhere in castle town" Link answered.

"Aren't you going to speak to Ilia?"

"I don't know, I'm nervous about it"

"I don't care, you need to have different contact than just me all the time" Skull Kid lectured him.

"Alright, Alright" Link said walking towards Ilia's home.

Thump, Thump, Thump, the sound echoed as link knocked on the oak door. there was a creak and the door opened, Ilia poked her head out and gasped.

"Li-Li-Link is that you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah" He smiled everything was going as planned.

"You need to shave!" She told him completely destroying the moment.

"Ummm, Yeah is that all you have to say, funny after about 4 years you have nothing more to say than that?" He said hurt.

"No, that's not all, I just cant think of anything at the moment, you did surprise me" She told him sternly.

Link being mature now, could admire the curves of her body, and the pure green eyes that searched his soul, she was a very different Grown up lady, than the immature girl she used to be. He could see that she was also very fit, and her tangled hair gave off the impression that she had been training hard, and not worrying too much about her 'feminine' beauty, however the training of hers, gave off a 'harsh' beauty.

It was finally then, that she noticed the kid standing next to link with a big grin on his face.

"Is that -"

"Yes, it is skull kid, and if you have something to say to him, than your going through me first" he said defiantly

"I was just wondering, actually i wanted to thank him, for rescuing you from your own stupidity" She snorted on the verge of laughing.

They played the game for a few more moments, and were soon hugging tightly, link could feel moistness coming from her eyes, and realized that she was crying, he than realized that she truly had deep feelings for him, he then felt guilty for leaving her without saying a goodbye.

"Well the reason i wanted to come by, was that i wanted to say goodbye, before i leave again" Link said preparing for the worst.

Instead of getting slapped like he expected, he felt her lips brushing against his, as she kissed him passionately, he than kissed back surprised.

"Just make sure you come back" she pleaded.

"Don't worry I will no matter what" He answered boldly, though he was feeling dizzy from the kiss.

he than ran off with Skull Kid, and was on his way to Castle Town, coming through the usual trail, he heard screams of terror, and younglings screaming for help. Him and Skull Kid ran forward and charged right into a bandit camp, there were people tied up, and foul looking bandits laughing as they screamed for help.

"Thinkin yer gonna be gettin help are ya?" a bandit asked taunting one of the prisoners.

Link and Skull Kid felt the exact same feelings at the same moment, nothing less than hatred, coming from the core of there souls. They both ran forward, and were almost a blur to the human eye, in seconds the bandits were disarmed, and the villagers blinking in surprise as the battle started and ended in the blink of an eye. They than escorted the prisoners to the town, there was a ceremony held for link and his companion. After making a speech, and receiving a medal and a sum of rupees, Link and Skull Kid headed out towards the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was a creak as the door opened slowly, Link opened the door and was greeted warmly by a book keeper. The room smelled faintly of incense, and dry parchment, the smell was old, but not unpleasant, walking over to him the librarian attempted to make conversation.

"Hello, can i help you?" The librarian asked him.

"No right now I'm just looking around" He responded.

"Alright just let me know, I'll be over here"

"Ok, thank you, I appreciate this deeply"

The book keeper was a slender woman, that looked a little older than Link. He looked over to her, and saw that she was watching him, and when she saw that he had noticed her face started to turn red. Link walked over to the table side.

"Do you have any books, on Hyrule's history?" He asked her.

"Yes, we have lots" She said starting to rummage through the piles of books.

About fifteen minutes later, she had the book, and Link was trying to find a way to purchase it. He had been debating with her about the price, even though money wasn't a problem with him, it felt good to talk to someone, even if it was a debate, it also didn't hurt that she was a beautiful lady, that was about his age.

"Link just pay her already!" Skull Kid said tapping his foot impatiently

"Give me a minute, alright will this do?" He asked putting a bag of purple rupees on the table.

"Of course it will, Nice doing business with you" She said smiling.

Link walked over to a finely polished oaken table, he sat down, with Skull Kid and scanned the pages, he was there in that same position reading it for over an hour, finally Skull Kid couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting there tapping his fingers, and trying to entertain himself, but it was not very effective.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Skull Kid asked him.

"No, Not yet." He answered glumly. "Wait, i think i found it." He then read off the portion he had been looking for. 'the magical artifact was rumored to be in the sacred realm, which was housed in the temple of time'.

"So close the whole time" Murmured Link.

"We better hurry, who knows if he already has it" Skull Kid urged Link.

They both set out on a journey back to Ordon Village, they were just starting to get close when they saw the smoke. Link felt no regard for himself, and ran ahead, Skull Kid tried his best to keep up, but found it hard, soon they were both entering the village. Looking around he saw Fado on the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood. He ran over and tried to stop the bleeding. He knew right then and there that it was in vain, but that didn't stop him, he tried everything he could, finally he could not stop the weeping.

"Li-Link, you cam-came" Stuttered the man that was almost a father to Link.

"Don't speak, don't worry you'll be fine." Link instructed with panic.

"He look-looked like you" He sputtered, and with that he was dead passing on to where ever the dead went to, the only comfort that link could find is that he had died peacefully, and that he had lived a good life..

Link slammed his arm to the ground, screaming he swore, he swore vengeance to find and destroy the look-a-like. It was the first time that Link could remember, that Skull Kid wasn't smiling, instead there was a cold fire in his eyes, even though he didn't know the man, he felt bad. The rest of the town was in shambles, there were dead all over, and Link was trying as hard as he could to find Ilia. Hours later, Link finally found some clue as to where, Ilia was. She was located, in Fado's barn. Walking up and exploring the ruins he had found her unconscious, along with the now dead body of the mayor. Link's anger was now uncontrollable, after making sure Ilia was safe, he took out his sword and he was ready to find the man the thing that had ruined his life. There was one thing that he had to do first though, visit the fairies.

The journey to the Great Fairy Fountain, wasn't very fast, it was a long time spent trudging through bushes and grass, link sighed in relief as soon as he saw the clearing not far up ahead, just busting out of all of the forest, he saw that the fountain was abandoned. There were rune engravings on the stone obelisks that surrounded it. They were in Hylian, and very easy for link to cipher. "Find me at Cave of ordeals" is all that it read.

"Damn it" Link swore

"Wow, this journey hasn't been the best" Skull Kid commented Dryly.

Link looked over at Skull Kid, but didn't reply, the look on his face was utter defeat.

"We'll never get there and back in time" Link complained.

"You know what won't help?" Skull Kid asked.

"What" Link asked.

"Your complaining" Said a chuckling Skull Kid.

Skull Kid was the only one that could say something like that and get away with it. skull kid and link have been friends for so long that he didn't have to fear about getting rebuked for it. Sighing link and skull kid set off for the desert, not aware of what lay ahead of them, and not caring too much. Link was constantly thinking of Ilia, but he pushed away his thoughts, and told himself that he was doing it for others not just for her. Skull Kid seemed to sense his unease and then realized that he didn't care, and kept engaging chatter.

"About Time" Link said as they reached Lake Hylia.

Whooping Skull Kid ran and jumped about ten feet into the air before diving fully clothed into the water.

"Ouch" Skull kid Shouted.

"What's wrong" Link said wearily.

"I don't know, come see" Skull Kid said.

Walking over to him, Link was now above the edge of the water, Skull Kid grabbed link's foot, and pulled him in. Skull Kid had a huge fit of laughter, while Link fumed loudly.

"Can't you ever take anything seriously?" Link asked.

"I probably could..." Skull Kid said. "But I don't want to find out" he finished.

"Now's just not the time" link sighed.

They decided to camp near Lake Hylia, before finding a way to get to the desert. Tomorrow, I'll find a way link told himself. They were both fast asleep in moments.

"Alright, that's fine."

The Next day was hell for both of them. Neither were thrilled at the idea of waking early, and were both sour about the idea that they had a big day of walking in front of them, both of their feet were sore, and Link's mood wasn't improving. Swearing under his breath, link walked up to the creepy clown.

"I'm going to need your cannon again"

"Alright" He replied happily and also holding out his hands.

Link deposited his money in the outstretched hand, and watched the man for a few minutes.

"Well are you going to get ready?" Link asked

"Get what ready?" The man asked.

Gritting his teeth, Link played the game, he went on for a few minutes until the old man was done playing, he than put a lollipop in Link's hand. Skull Kid couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

"Wait how is he going to fit?" The man asked.

"He will, if its the last thing i do I'll make him" Link growled.

About ten minutes later both were soaring through the air, Link was at risk of getting seriously hurt, or at least he would of been, had he not got improved reflexes. Landing on his feet, link smiled at the thought of how easy it would of been to fight Ganon with these powers. They were now in sand, trudging through, and the hot sand seeping into there sandals was not improving there attitudes, sweat mixed with sand made a nasty smell and both were grimacing the whole time.

"Whoa what was that?" Skull Kid asked.

"Your imagination, now keep walking" Link answered.

He did not believe anything was wrong, and therefore was very surprised when in a few seconds Skull Kid was pulled down under the sand. Link pulled out his sword and slashed at the sand but it wasn't effective. Something wrapped around his legs and started to pull, he tried to slash at it with his sword, but started to feel woozy, and in seconds he was unconscious. He awoke later in some type of grimy cellar, after talking to Skull Kid he gathered that he was under ground, and that there was some type of Moblins working for some beast that they worshipped. There was no way out of the room, and there was only one door, that wouldn't budge.

"I just don't understand, how did I pass out so easily?" Link asked

"Well from what I'm guessing, it has some type of poison in its tentacles." Skull Kid explained.

"Did you see it?" Link asked.

"Yes, it looked strangely familiar, looked like… That's what it was!" He exclaimed.

"What was it?" Link asked starting to get excited as well.

"A giant Like Like!" Skull Kid shouted.

Seeing Link's blank expression, Skull Kid remembered that Like Like's went extinct before Link was born. So he went on to explain all of the details and origins of the nasty creatures. Trying to make conversation with Skull Kid, Link asked about his life.

"Well when I was young, I encountered some giants, they were the guardians of Termania, and I befriended them, and we used to play, even though they were way bigger, they were my only friends, and when they had to leave to do there duty, I fell into darkness, I started lying and cheating, and eventually stealing, I met some fairy companions, and we lived and played together all the time, one day when we were walking, I spotted a traveler, this traveler had many masks with him. And I spotted one that I liked, we tied him down and I stole the mask, it turned out that the mask was a mask of great and dark power, I was consumed after wearing it. It was only a day after that, that I met a green clad warrior after a friend, we spooked his horse, and he was thrown off and when he awoke he found us playing with his ocarina, I stole his horse and gave the town hell, I even tried to destroy the town, the whole kingdom for that matter" He finished sadly.

"But it wasn't your fault, you were possessed by the mask" Link pointed out.

"That's what I tell myself, but I know the truth, when I put on that mask, I felt so, I felt so powerful and strong, I liked the feeling." he finished somewhat lamely.

"Everyone knows what temptation feels like, I was sorely tempted to end my own life, after I lost my dearest friend." Link told him.

"What friend was this?" Skull Kid asked.

"Her name was Midna, you remember her, she was the one that was with me when I claimed the master sword" Link told him.

"Oh yes, the imp." Skull Kid said thinking.

"Turns out that she was actually a princess under a curse from a power hungry ursurper." Link told him chuckling, but beneath the laughter his heart and soul were crying, crying from the memories of his love. He loved more than one person, in fact he loved two. Ilia and Midna. He couldn't decide which he wanted to marry, but it seemed that fate itself had chosen, Midna had gone back to her own realm, and he was left with his other choice. After that everything had gone wrong.

It was at that moment that the door opened, and two Moblins came in, Link reached for his sword but found none. The Moblin's laughed at his attempt at a fight when he tried to over power them, when he had a sword they didn't stand a chance, but they were far more stronger physically. Skull Kid just signaled him to relax, they were guided to the creature that had been leading them. It was a big gooey type creature that had a huge hole in the top, it leaned to the side and sucked up two Moblins sacrifices with its gaping hole that Link guessed was the mouth. There were no eyes that either of the men could see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Link and Skull Kid were pushed onto a big platform, two Moblins stepped onto it as well, and when they looked to the sides Link saw that there were Moblins pushing on cranks, That's strange, he thought to himself, why would they be pushing on levers, and its not doing anything, that's when he saw that the platform he was on was getting farther and farther away. The platform stopped moving directly above the giant Like Like. They than pushed both Link and Skull Kid to the edge. Right when Link gave up, Skull Kid jumped and did a back flip, he landed behind the stunned, stupid Moblin and pushed him into the awaiting mouth. Link was to amazed to do anything, and was than pushed forward, he stumbled and fell into the hole, he landed inside a gooey and wet surface, his arms began to itch, and he looked from side to side, to see Moblins wailing and slamming there arms against the tough hide of the Like Like. Link's itching stopped and started to burn, he realized that it was the stomach acid, the burning intensified and he started to scream in agony, it was too dark to see much, so he didn't notice that Skull Kid had jumped in to save him. Arms fastened around Link's waste, Skull Kid jumped and landed on the outside of the like Like. Although Link was just about as fast and strong as Skull Kid he didn't have the abilities that Skull Kid had gained, he would need about another hundred years of training for that.

Link was burning all over, he screamed and moaned, and then just decided to ignore the pain. Skull Kid was busy holding two opponents off, he pulled out his horn and summoned twenty of his puppets, they pulled and tore at the flesh of his foes. He than could focus on how to kill the Like Like. Link pulled out his claw shot, and shot at the nearest support beam he could. There were many support beams that held up the ground from collapsing in on the cave/underground lair. He shot up and grabbed onto the support beam, he than took out his sword and hacked away with it, five minutes later the deed was done, the ground crashed down, bringing him with it. Him and the ground smashed into the Like Like and killed it instantly, there was a loud screeching noise as it died.

Link woke up to Skull Kid shaking him, it was day now and he noticed that he was laying on sand, he groaned as the sun bored down on him. He couldn't move and was paralyzed by some unknown substance. He was then unconscious again. In and out of his dreams he saw the black imposter, and was filled with rage, he than tried to attack at the imposter, but couldn't move. Time and time again he saw the brutal dream where the black imposter stabbed Ilia, and then laughed and taunted Link whom couldn't move. He awoke to find water seeping into his clothing, he was very irritated, and jumped up to yell at Skull Kid, for he knew that it was his fault somehow. He than realized that he could move. He found himself in a fairy fountain.

"The cave of ordeals" link whispered to himself. "What level are we on?" he asked.

"Only the first, you were to heavy to carry to the bottom" Skull Kid said grinning.

"Not funny" Link groaned in pain, although he could move, he was in pain, and he was soon unconscious again. Through the hours, Skull Kid lugged him through the empty levels of the Cave of Ordeals. The next time Link woke up, the first thing he saw were a room full of gorgeous woman, he instantly recognized that they were the great fairies. It appeared that he could move without pain, but his body was stiff. Skull Kid sat in deep conversation, with the fairy from the forest.

"Do you think he will wake soon?" Skull Kid asked worried.

"Yes he should be waking soon" She said, then she saw that he already was awake.

"'Bout time" Skull Kid said joking in a weak voice.

Link sighed, and sat up, he looked around and saw (And felt) that he was in warm water, he found he was in the Fairy Fountain at the last level of the Cave of Ordeals.

"Did you encounter enemies?" Link asked Skull Kid.

"None, surprisingly enough it was empty" Skull Kid answered.

The Great Fairy's looked around at each other alarmed. When Link asked what was wrong, they replied that there should have been enemies along the way.

"What could this mean?" Link asked.

"Its obvious, they have joined forces with the 'Dark One' in a rise against all of Hyrule." The Forest Fairy said in an ominous voice.

Link's gut knotted in pain, and he fell on the ground and retched, It had seemed that he had been far more affected then anyone had realized, he spat blood and his eyes turned bleary. He supported himself against one of the Fairies. One of them scooped up some of the water, and placed some of her magic in it, that concoction was known as 'fairy tears'. She placed it at his mouth and force fed it to him. In seconds he was wiping the amber red fluid that had flown from his mouth. His mouth felt metallic and the taste of blood lingered.

"I came here to ask you a question" Link gasped.

"if it is in my power I will grant it" the fairies answered in all at once.

"Grant me more power" Link pleaded. "I will need it to face off against the 'Dark One'"

The fairies looked at each other, and then nodded. They linked hands and concentrated, it wasn't long until forming energy was visible on there hands, with incredible speed, they rushed up to him before he could move and placed there glowing hands on his chest. An unbelievable feeling came through his body, and he felt strength run through his body.

"Count this as a blessing" one fairy said solemnly "no one has ever received this gift from us, or anyone for that matter".

Link nodded his appreciation, now he could finally get revenge on the one thing that had ruined his life, the thing that had destroyed his village, and killed his friend and mentor Fado. He stood up and started to walk off when one of the fairies stopped him.

"Stop!" She called out, "We will need to all go together, to the queen of Hyrule, to warn them of the on coming war."

"Queen?" Link asked.

"Zelda, her mother passed away recently and she inherited the throne" The Fairy explained.

"Oh" Link said taken a-back.

"Are you really so surprised?" The Forest Fairy asked. "Although it is strange, she said that she wouldn't marry until she found the right person".

Link was nervous about re-meeting the princess, He had grown quite close to her in his adventures, and it would be interesting to see her again. He felt jittery, and rebuked himself, he was now out in the sand traveling with the fairies, he still couldn't find why he was feeling so weird, he realized that he had been secretly harboring feelings for Zelda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It felt great to jump into Lake Hylia, Link noticed blushing that he could get a great view of some certain suntanning Fairies. He swore under his breath, as he fell face first into the water, Skull Kid dove in next to him laughing. Deja Vu Link thought happily. He promptly swam over to Skull Kid and dunked him. Jumping up Skull Kid disappeared from the water, Link than felt something grabbing his legs ,he kicked at the water, but it was in an iron grip, he couldnt fight it! He had left his sword at the shore, and had nothing to fight against it, he went under water, looking down he realized that it were just some wooden puppets, he uncurled there hands easily and swam to the surface, there sat Skull Kid on a rock laughing.

"Quite entertaining, i must say" Skull Kid chuckled.

Link started to get mad, but this time it was Skull Kid's turn to get angry.

"Oh shut up for goddesses sake! I have saved you time and time again, and trudged through countless levels of dirt, and trudged in the sand hurting my feet with a grin on my face, but this is enough, if your going to get angry get angry at the man thats doing this to you, NOT ME!" He shouted.

Link felt guilty and started to apologize, but was cut off by Skull Kid who was already appologizing. They were both silent, and went over to the fairies, who were already getting ready to head out, they left the lake,and its creepy canon clown that had lived there. It wasn't long until they were on the familiar territory of the Hyrule Fields. They all ran at high speeds, and were at castle town in no time. From there they had walked to the bar to get some refreshments.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Telma the barkeeper said her massive bosom bouncing.

"Err, hello" Link said slightly disturbed.

"Hi!!!" Skull Kid said with hearts almost appearing in his eyes.

The Fairies each introduced themselves to Telma, and they soon had an audience, they ordered there drinks and moved on. Link sighed and Skull Kid complained.

"I just dont see why we had to leave so soon" Skull Kid argued.

"Because we already wasted enough time" Link pressed.

"Calm yourselves!" The Forest Fairy spoke Sharply. "The only reason you wanted to stay is because of her giant breasts" She pointed at Skull Kid "And the only reason you wanted to leave, is because you want to destroy the 'Dark One'.

"Whats wrong with that" Skull Kid and Link Said at once.

The woman sighed, and decided to keep on walking. Link and Skull Kid had really been showing there age for a while now, it was good for both of them to have fun and joke, the fairies figured that they both had earned that much. They also knew that it was just a shell, that inside both were hurting from there expiereinces. Link and Skull Kid followed the Fairies, onto the streets, suddenly an idea popped up into Link's head.

"Theres a man, I think you can help!" Link said quickly.

"Who is this man that you are speaking of" The forest Fairy asked.

"His name is Jovani" Link told them, "He wanted me to kill sixty poe's and collect his fragments of his soul and release him with it" He told them, "Unfortunately i was unable to" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sighing the Fairies explained to him that they couldn't heal everyone on the world. He then replied saying that he was only asking for one person. They burst through the wall in an explosion of dust and debri.

"HELP ME!" the greedy man called.

Sighing once again, the fairies linked hands and built up the energy, they built another soul, using fragments of his old one, but this time if he succumbed to greed, he wouldn't be saved ,couldn't be. Thanking them and weeping with happiness, he handed them a rather large bag of silver rupees, and ran off, shouting something about a girl friend.

"Weird" Muttered Skull Kid.

"I've seen worse" link commented dryly.

They walked up to the doors of the castle, when they tried to enter the doors, two blades came down and blocked there entrance, Link looked at the two gaurds pleadingly, they were new recruits no doubt, and didn't know of him. Sneering they laughed as he tried to push past.

"Let us through" one of the fairies said quietly but with a cold tone.

"Yeah, sure, and let you blokes assassinate the queen?" One said laughing.

His laugh was cut off quickly with a short yelp, and then both sat rubbing there heads and trying to figure out what had happened. Smiling the fairies continued on.

"What did you do?" Link asked. "I dont want anyone dead"

"Don't worry, he's not dead, he'll just remember to respect his betters from now on" With that said all of the girls laughed.

"Told you I've seen worse" Link muttered.

Elbowing Link, Skull Kid looked around nervously to see if they had heard. They hadn't.

"I was just joking"

"Yeah i know, but they can be dangerous when provoked"

"I'll keep that in mind"

They were now walking up the stairs, when more guards came, sighing they got ready to fight.

"Stop!" A femine voice said.

The guards stopped and got down on there knees.

"Queen Zelda" They said heads bowed.

"Arise, Who are our visitors" She asked finally coming in to view.

Link's and Skull Kid's breaths caught in there throat, and Link could of swore that he fell in love at first site. His head hurt, he was so confused, he loved Ilia, and now he loved Zelda, I've got to get it together he thought. Even more startled was Zelda though.

"Link." She gasped.

"Erm yeah, its me" he said somewhat lamely, he was great with swords, but when it came to girls, he either got slapped, or wish that he had.

"its good to see you, but may i ask why you have come after four years?" She said now with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We have come to warn you" A fairy jumped into the conversation.

It was just then she noticed the almost nude Fairies.

Gasping She asked "are those Great Fairies?"

"Yeah" Skull Kid put in.

"And what are you may i ask?"

"I am Skull Kid"

"You mean the same that tormented Termania?"

Skull Kid winced.

"Be easy on him" Link warned, anger starting to come into his voice. "He has been my only friend or family for the last four years."

So for the next few hours they all sat and discussed the problems and errors of the ways of the castle, and its inhabitants, they also explained of the Upcoming war, and Link's dark incarnation. They got right to work on the plans for the defenses for the castle and town, they also went to recruit more people, Link and Skull Kid both agreed to train the men as best as possible, however they would only train the best of the men, they would be called the Hyrulian Elite.

"I have a request" Link told the Queen.

"name it" She said.

"I want to bring Ilia here"

A slight frown entered her face then she answered. "Alright, make sure that this is done" she told the guards.

"Yes Ma'am" Two guards replied at once.

It was a few hours before she arrived, but when she did there was a reunion between Link and Ilia, they sat beside each other for hours, and Link's heart was torn in half, He loved both her and Zelda. Horns sounded, that signaled the time of training, Link as well as Skull Kid had to go to help train the soon-to-be elites.

It was very grueling training, and they were all laden with sweat, the first practice was to make sure that they knew the proper defense and offensive maneuvers, and when to use what move, as well as the right coordination. They would spar with each other, and Skull Kid and Link would spar with each other to show examples of moves. After they had learned that it was pitch dark, so they left to go home, the guards staggered home sore, and aching. Link and Skull Kid went back to there quarters in the castle to sleep, but on the way they found Ilia so they decided to talk with her for a while, by the time that the sun was rising, they had just gotten to sleep. Link woke up midafternoon and started the training once again. This time he taught the foot work.

"The only way to win a battle, is with the right foot work" Link said.

"Or with magic" Skull Kid put in.

Exasperated, Link turned to Skull Kid and gave him 'the look' as Skull Kid called it, not only did they all have fun training, they had gotten way better.

"Where are the fairies?" Link thought aloud.

"They are in the planning room" Came a voice behind him. Turning he saw the Queen.

"Zelda" He said kneeling facing the ground.

"Don't kneel" She said.

She saw the puzzlement on Link's face, and explained that she owed the position she had gotten to Link, for if he had not come along she would not be the current ruler. There faces came closer and closer, and Link's heart skipped a beat. It was right then that the war horns sounded. The forces of evil had come.

Link roused the men he had trained and decided to get them pumped.

"Today is the day that we will fight!" Link shouted.

"Original" Skull Kid muttered.

Ignoring him link went on, they had the men all in place, and sure enough they could see the battle about to unfold on the Field. They could see the 'Dark One' Leading the troops, it was no surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Link's gut was twisted, and he didn't feel so good, the men were now in line, and ready to fight, they were in camp's. The 'Dark One's' troops hadn't struck yet... yet. The Fairies, were now in the lines as well, they had perfect coordination and would be able to steer the men to good vantage points. Link wasn't sure if the 'elite' were ready for this yet. Skull Kid barked out orders, there was no grin on his face anymore, now it was just brutal rage. The transformation was scary. There was a strange soldier in his group, one that he never had trained.

"Who is that one?" Link asked Skull Kid.

"I recieved a letter from the queen, putting him in our group" Skull Kid said.

"Oh" is all link said.

The horns of war started, it was near dawn, and then the dark one came up to the front lines of Link's army.

"Foolish" link whispered to himself.

"Surrender now, and come with me, and you will live" The Dark One told Link.

An icy aura sorrounded link, and he just wanted to be gone, the Triforce of Courage wouldn't even be able to repel, this evil. This was evil in it's purest form, and the scary thing was that it came from Link himself. Why would he want me? Link asked himself.

"I'm sorry, but i'm going to have to say no" Link said cooly.

Dark Link grunted, and walked away to his lines. There were almost a hundred archers with there bows trained on his back.

"Leave him be" Link said.

One arrow however was released, and it went straight towards the back of the Dark One. It hit the back of the Dark One, and the Dark One fell. He then rearose and picked the arrow out of his back.

"Incredible" Link muttered to himself.

There was a rumbling in the ground, and the army of thousands from the Dark One was now headed straight for them.

"Wait" Link shouted.

The men still kept on coming.

"Wait" Shouted Link again.

The men were now almost upon them.

"Fire!"

Thousands of arrows went up into the air, and then came back down, many of the charging men and beasts were felled. It was now time for the second rush, the second rush came.

"Fire at will!" link shouted, with that said he pulled out his sword, and charged.

When he started to run, so did the rest of his men, the fairies, were leading the charge, now they all had great battle axes. Link was amazed that they could even hold those. For they were twice the size of them. The grim Skull Kid had a rage in his eyes, and he charged as well, Link and Skull Kid together, were unbeatable, this time however they were chancing it. Skull Kid summoned a few of his puppets, however this time, they were three times the size as before, and they were equipped with armor and swords. Skull Kid reached into his pack and drew out a mask. A mask that was the cause of his exile. Majora's Mask. He put it on, and fought against the evil inside, he had overcome it, but it had weakened him. He jumped and landed on a rather large rock. He began to hurl fireballs that smelled of sulfer at the enemy, the enemy was felled by hundreds. Link stared in awe, at the awesome bespectacle that held his attention.

The Fairies were cutting down many a foe, Skull Kid was taking care of the Machines of war. And his elite were taking care of the rabble. Things could not of gone better, he was lost watching the battle, so he was surprised when he heard the clang of metal behind him, he turned and ripped out his sword ready to fight, and saw the new recruit that had been reccomeneded by the queen, fighting with the 'Dark One'. Link ran in and joined the fight, he rolled to the side and tried to take the Dark One from behind, but it was to no avail, his maneuvers were countered with a lazy flick of the wrist, as the Dark One easily defended himself from the new recruits attacks as well. Link released his rage, and started to fight with a fury that matched no other, he fought relentlessly, the dark one, pushed Link back, and he fell. The dark one then swung his sword to the new recruit, her helmet fell off and revealed the princess, Link jumped forward, and was then the sword plunged through his gut. He spat up blood, and fell on his knees. Everything was in slow motion, he looked around and saw Skull Kid, raising his hands, above he could see the atmosphere breaking apart, so bad was his sorrow, that he wished to end it, along with everything else. The fairies tried to stop him, but he had gained too much power, they looked at each other with sorrow, and with all the strength they could muster, they blasted him with a bolt of energy. He was dead. Link then collapsed and the last thing he had ever seen was his best friend dying...

The battle was won and the good were the victors, Zelda had perished during the fight, and there was a new princess needed, Ilia went into a deep depression and died a year later, the forces of hyrule were crippled, and all fell to darkness when the new invading forces of the Dark One came again. They had retreated and gained power, Link's darker side had won.


End file.
